The present invention is directed to a windmill for generating electrical energy. It is well known that air pollution from coal-burning and fossil fuel electric generating plants is destroying forests and fields and killing lakes. Another source of electrical power, nuclear power plants, have certain real and perceived safety problems which have caused significant public anxiety. The damming of rivers for water power has the disadvantage of interfering with the life cycle of certain wildlife, such as migrating salmon populations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,968 to Palm shows an early attempt at harnessing wind energy. The '968 patent discloses a horizontally rotating windmill having four horizontal curved beams spaced at approximately 90.degree. about a vertical pivot. Each beam has a plurality of hinged flaps or wind vanes which pivot to a closed position creating a substantially continuous surface to catch wind blowing toward a first side of the beam. If wind is blowing from opposite the beam, the flaps open allowing the wind to pass between the flaps. Wind pushing against the closed flaps forces the beams to rotate about the vertical pivot. The vertical pivot is connected to a belt chain or gear drive transferring energy to a generator or other machinery.
Soviet Patent No. SU 1373859, issued Feb. 15, 1988, discloses a windmill having a rotating circular ring which is supported for rotation a plurality of radially spaced wheels. The wheels are connected to adjacent generators.
The windmills disclosed by the patents above, however, do not disclose safety devices for preventing damage to the windmill caused by excessive winds or snow.